


Doflamingo x Reader Sweet moments

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Romance, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Working for Doflamingo was nothing like she thought it would be. The horror stories she'd heard from so many different pirates made her curse his name and cower at the idea of ever meeting him. He was a very strong and influential man. If he wanted someone out of his way, he took them down. If he wanted to get his way, he got his way. No matter what.





	Doflamingo x Reader Sweet moments

Working for Doflamingo was nothing like she thought it would be. The horror stories she'd heard from so many different pirates made her curse his name and cower at the idea of ever meeting him. He was a very strong and influential man. If he wanted someone out of his way, he took them down. If he wanted to get his way, he got his way. No matter what. 

When she met him, it was on a sinking ship after watching him kill her captain. He had turned to her, smirk on his face as he stared down at her with those stupid sunglasses on. She didn't know what he had been thinking about and the few seconds she had stood there, had felt like hours until he finally spoke to her. 

"How do you feel about kids?" 

She sat on the couch with her head in her hands after a full day with the kids. They were a delight to be around when it was one on one time. She loved playing dress up with Baby 5, seeing the little girl twirl around in elegant dresses that Doflamingo bought her. She had a fun time bouncing Dellinger on her hip while Buffalo talked her ear off. And most of all, she adored Law. He was content just reading and spending time studying and it gave her the much needed rest she required after dealing with four kids all day. 

However, when all four kids were together, it was a never ending nightmare for the poor girl. They would argue and rough house and get into way too much trouble. She was barely twenty, had no real experience with kids, and had only taken the job so Doflamingo didn't kill her on the spot. She wasn't exactly the most cut out for the motherly experience, especially after spending ten years on a pirate ship. 

But Doflamingo saw something in her. She could protect the kids, if it came down to it. She could handle herself and she never let the kids get too rowdy but also kept them entertained enough and was kind enough that the kids never complained. 

It was perfect for him. He wouldn't need a new babysitter unless something really unfortunate happened, like her death. And Doflamingo told her the only way she was dying is if he wishes it. That had been one of the first real conversations they had had about her staying in Dressrosa and she still felt a shudder run through her at the thought. He was not the comforting kind, she found. Even when he was trying to get what he wanted. Intimidation worked enough for him, but even his intimidation couldn't stop her when she was this upset. 

After dealing with the kids all day, she usually unwound with a hot bath, an expensive sake that Doflamingo kept stocked up for her, and her favorite chocolates. To keep the kids from finding the special ones she liked, she hid them in the very far back of the pantry, in a box labeled "Fish food". It had worked when she was pirate and somehow, it worked in a mansion full of people. 

So when she reached into the box and found it empty, she was so tired she almost cried. She sighed, leaning against the pantry door and tried to calm down before losing her mind. 

A tap on her shoulder had her jumping up and turning around, instincts telling her to pull her fist back and grab the intruder only to find Corazon frantically waving his hands and stepping back from her aggressive stance. 

She blinked a few times, then lowered her hand and shook her head with a chuckle. 

"I am so sorry, Cora-san. I didn't mean to get so defensive. You scared me." Never scare an ex-pirate. She had ten years of experience in fighting and her instincts always won out when scared. 

He held up a paper that said ' _ I'm sorry, but those chocolates are yours, no? _ '. She looked at the paper, then the box in her hand. She nodded, tossing the box into the trash. 

"Yeah, Doflamingo-sama buys them for me when he goes out as a thank you for watching the kids." He had put it in his own words of 'not killing those brats' but she actually liked the kids. Though she knew that Corazon and Doflamingo did not like kids as much as she did. 

Corazon narrowed his eyes a bit and then scribbled in notebook before holding up another paper. 

' _ Those chocolates were sitting on his desk this morning _ '. 

(Y/n) scrunched up her nose in annoyance and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could not believe that Doflamingo took her chocolates. The idiot could buy five lifetime supplies of it and he decided to steal the few pieces she kept in the pantry?! She was beyond annoyed with her employer now. 

"Thank you, Cora-san. I'll be getting them back, I guess." She patted his shoulder and walked passed him, missing the look of concern on his face. This was not going to end well. 

 

It was around Midnight, so she was certain that Doflamingo was still working. All she had to do was walk in, ask for her chocolates and hope he didn't ask her to do anything weird first. He asked a lot of weird things of her. 

When she made it to his study, she pressed her ear to the door first. Just because the light was shining under the door meant nothing. But when she heard nothing she sighed in relief. If he wasn't in there, she could just take her chocolates and face whatever punishments he gave her later. It was worth it for the chocolates. 

She opened the giant door enough to slip through without making any noise and what she saw had her stopping in her tracks  _ immediately _ . 

There was her employer, Doflamingo. One of the most feared men in the world. And he was at his desk, asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly, his shades were pressing uncomfortably into his face and his jacket was cast aside. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of Doflamingo looking so soft like that. 

She looked around the room and found a blanket on the couch he had in the corner of the room for afternoon naps and grabbed it. It was much bigger than she was and it would've been comical if anyone had seen her carrying it. 

She draped it over him, making sure he was completely covered and warm enough. She definitely couldn't carry him to the couch, so this would have to do. 

Staring at him for a moment too long, unsure if this was pushing some boundary that was never truly spoken about, she reached up and removed his sunglasses as carefully as possible, setting them on the corner of his desk so he didn't accidentally knock them off. 

She took the time to appreciate him like this. He was actually really handsome without the intimidation factor and those stupid sunglasses. And since he wasn't towering over her this time, and she was the one leaning over him, she could admit that he wasn't all that bad. Ask her tomorrow after he yelled at her for coming into his room and she'd say he's terrible though. Why was she even in here? 

The shiny golden glint of a chocolate wrapper caught her attention and she saw the small box of her chocolates sitting on the other side of him. Jack pot! She reached over and grabbed the box before taking a step back, remaining as silent as possible. 

She looked at the door, then at Doflamingo and took another step back before she sighed softly and stepped up to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, much like she did to the kids every night. She leaned back, a smile gracing her lips and turned around, skipping to the door. 

She slipped out of the door without him waking up and made her way back to her room. She wasn't going to have a bath this late, but she felt so much better after seeing Doflamingo in such a vulnerable state that she really only needed a glass of wine and some chocolate to make her feel better. 

That night, she dreamed peacefully. 

 

When she woke up the next morning, another box of chocolates was placed on her nightstand and she sat up in shock to grab the note that was placed on it. 

' _ Here's my apology for stealing your chocolates and thanks for taking care of me last night. The kiss was cute. _ ' 

She looked at the note with horror written across her face and was not ready to face the day. But maybe, just maybe, he'd go a little easier on her. Just this once. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute!! I loved every second of writing this.


End file.
